


Text me

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [46]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenage Dorks, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>“I left my phone number on the bathroom stall wall and you text me about your day and your frustrations for a month & it’s really nice and cute but I still don’t know who you are” (high school) au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text me

Mike's phone vibrated against his hand, just as he tried to open that damn app that kept on crashing. Frowning, he checked the text, seeing how it was nothing but a short ‘Humans are Monsters smtm.’ Followed not seconds later by another message reading ‘ Sorry, Hi.’

Mike checked for the number, but it seemed that he didn’t had it saved in his contacts. Thinking hard, Mike tried to remember who he gave his number to, without them calling or texting him instantly. But there was no one.

‘Hello back. u alright?’ Mike pressed send, ignoring that weird feeling inside his guts.

‘Why are people so cruel smtm?’ came it not seconds later.

‘Bc humans are made to be such pricks.’ He sent back, leaning against the headboard of his bed, waiting for the next vibration to show him he got a text.

‘r u a prick?’ came it back. Mike had to chuckle.

‘I hope not.’ He typed down, staring at the display.

‘I hope so 2’ the person replied.

* * *

 

Two weeks later

It had been going back and forth since day one, hundreds of messages sent with random stuff to the deepest thought. He was informed that he once wrote his number on the toilet wall, with the request to write him when the ‘world sucks and it's not raining’. Mike still questioned his ability to write in cursive when he was drunk.

And Mike could feel himself falling for this nameless, faceless person. It kept him up all night, overthinking everything twice, no, thrice. He was exhausted. He needed to see this person, to... He himself didn’t know why. Only that he had to meet them.

‘I want to meet you’ Mike typed, sitting in class with his head bowed to look at the screen. Somewhere in the classroom a phone vibrated and Mike rubbed his forehead. Imagined stuff now, great. The not-sleeping will drive him made one day.

‘u seem tired tdy, r u alright?’ came it back. Not a yes nor a no.

‘Couldn’t sleep.’ He messaged back, focusing his eyes back to the teacher standing by the board, talking about something that always blurred into a hum in the background.

‘why?’ came it seconds later.

‘I thought about stuff the whole n8’

‘I’m here if you need to talk, always.’

‘I know.’

* * *

 

One week later

‘Whats your name?’ Mike tried again, for what must have been the sixth time. Lying in his own bed, the guitar placed next to him, with pages upon of pages of lyrics spread around him.

Minutes went by, what was unusual for this person. Worrying the pencil between his teeth, Mike stared at the tiny display, hoping for that one word that would help him find this person.

‘You really want to know?’ came it then, after minutes of painful waiting.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

Mike breathed out as he sat up in his bed, papers falling to the ground.

‘I wrote smt for you and don’t know how to title it.’

‘u don’t know me.’ Came it back, hitting Mike hard in the chest. Suddenly, anger welled up, wiping away the slight sadness inside of him.

‘I know you like puppies, food and ur laptop. I know you are a tiny nerd and that you h8 people because they always hurt you. I know you.’ Pressing send, Mike locked his phone, placing it on the bed beside him and he didn’t want to look, didn’t want to hurt himself by counting every second until the next text came.

‘u wanna meet?’ lighted his display and he sucked in a breath, trying to keep his heart from racing.

‘Yes. Where?’

‘u know the playground next to the cinema?’ That was only a few minutes away from him.

‘be there in 5.’ He pressed send, jumping from his bed, grabbing the nearest jacket and off he was, running down the stairs. Catching his keys and wallet on the way. Phone still in his clutch.

Never in his live did he walk so fast to a playground, not even 3 minutes later he stood in the middle of the playground, children running and yelling around him while he kept a look out for someone he never saw. Only knew by his soul.

“Mike?” came a voice from behind him, making his head whip around fast enough to make him dizzy for a second before his vision cleared and he stared into brown eyes, set in a pale face framed by brown hair.

“Hi.” He breathed out and before he knew it, he was hugging them, pressing them as close as he could.

“My name is Ben...” It fitted him perfectly, Mike decided as he took a step away from Ben.

“Now I just need some words that rhyme with Ben.”

“Then, when, den, men, pen….” Ben started to list and proceeded to look cute as hell with his glasses slowly sliding down his nose as he talked.

“Thank you.” Maybe he put too much of his feelings behind those two words but Ben stopped and looked at him, a smile playing around his lips.

“No, thank you. It was some really nice days back then but the world was shit. Now the weather is shit but the world is good.” Ben said, smiling.

“I think I am pretty close to falling in love with you.” Mike blurred out and Ben giggled, blush covering his cheeks, making him glow.

“That makes two.” Ben reached out, tangling their fingers together and tugged until Mike followed him away from the playground and off into the raining world.

* * *

 

‘bby you forgot ur chemistry book @myplace.’

‘will get it later. Date for tonight still stands?’

‘@7pm @paols Pizzeria right?’

‘jup. Love you’

‘love you more ❤’

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
